A mobile communication device registers with a wireless base station to subsequently exchange wireless communications with that base station. The mobile communication device is often in range of multiple base stations and typically registers with the one base station that provides the strongest wireless signal strength. As the mobile communication device moves about, a second base station may begin to offer a stronger wireless signal. In response, the mobile communication device and the two base stations perform a hand-off procedure from the first base station to the second base station that is now providing the stronger wireless signal. In some cases, the mobile communication device registers with the first base station as it is moving rapidly toward the second base station. This typically requires that the handoff to the second base station be performed immediately after the registration with the first base station.